Final Moments
by DragonMage156
Summary: (Sad RosaWatts oneshot, don't read if you have a problem with those). Eva confronts Neil in his final moments in his memories. What will he say? Will he confess his feelings for Eva or will she be left alone in the dark?


**So I've been meaning to post this for a while now. A sad oneshot of Neil and Eva. It's more sad if you read it while playing Born a Stranger or Once Upon a Memory (piano) at some points in the background. (Beta-read by Jcani)**

The memories around me shook like an earthquake. Everything turned red and then I realised the system had been de-stabilized. There wasn't much time left. The memories shook harder with each heart beat and I felt there was nothing I could do. Eventually the shaking died down.

"Whew." I was relieved. However it was short lived when everything around me was turning grey. The memories started fading out to white

"No!" I exclaimed. "I still need more time!"

I felt so useless, so defeated. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. Was this it? Have I . . . failed? Off in the distance, I saw a figure appear. Wearing a lab coat and glasses, it was my partner Neil. My heart began to race as he approached me. He had a smile on his face but it wasn't playful or cheesy like he was about to make some clever remark. No, it was more like a friendly and caring smile, the side of him I hardly ever get to see, except for now in his final moments. Although behind all that, I could still see the pain and the sorrow within him. I struggled to make any words.

". . . Neil?" was all I could say. Before all this I was so annoyed with him, I wish he would just disappear but after all these years, I now wish that he wouldn't.

He was standing in front of me now, taking off his glasses and looking at me with a glint in his eyes. "Eva . . . I know I've done some stuff in the past that I'm not proud of but you must understand."

"But Neil how could you? After all we've been through together . . ." I was trying to fight back tears in my eyes. ". . . Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Neil looked down without responding. It was obvious that guilt had struck him.

"Why?" I repeated.

Neil sighed. "I didn't tell anyone because I was worried, worried I'd lose my job. I like this job for many reasons."

I continued to look at him. Usually I don't listen to Neil but in his final moments, I was all ears.

"This job is respectful . . . huh isn't that what _you_ usually say?"

I lowered my head.

"But this job means so much more to me. The reason I took this job . . ." Neil raised my gaze to meet his. It now seemed like he was fighting back tears. "Is . . . because of you. We were best friends in high school, though I didn't have a lot of friends back then, but when we first met . . . When I first saw those beautiful eyes of yours, I experience new feelings that I never knew I had. That was when I realized . . . I couldn't live without you. I couldn't live without seeing you, without hearing your beautiful voice. Eva… I love you."

I began to cry as I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. Tears were also coming out of his eyes.

"Eva I have to go now but before I do, there's something I need to know."

"Shh." I hugged him even tighter. "I never want to let you go. I _do _love you and I wish we could stay like this forever"

"Me too but . . ."

I looked up at him and he looked at me. We both slowly leaned in closer, my hand intertwined with his as our lips touched. That magical moment when we both kissed was all it took.

After one more hug, I heard him whisper, "Thank you."

Then like that he was gone, evaporating into thin air like the memories around me. I reached out as he disappeared, hoping to stop him from leaving but nothing could prevent this. I stood there without saying a word. The loneliness, the silence, it was more than I could bear. After a short moment, I left the white void. I was not going where my partner was but I'm sure he would want me live my life. He wants me to forgive, he wants me to forget but most of all he wants to see me live . . . Happy. Until one day when we meet again.


End file.
